


Night talk

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-15 00:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11219556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: Could you write a fic where they're dating and they go out to a bar. Regina sees her ex there, and they start talking. Emma's abandonment issues come to light and she leaves, thinking she's not wanted, seeing how long it'll take Regina to notice she's gone. When Regina finally notices, Emma is packing her things at the mansion to leave Storybrooke. Asked by anon via tumblr





	Night talk

**Author's Note:**

> Set in: AU, no magic.

“Emma?!”

Regina’s voice echoed through the empty house as she blindly left her keys at the entrance’s bowl. Distressed, she quickly took on Emma’s keys already there, the house, however, dark and unlit as if the place was still empty.

“Emma?” Calling the blonde again, Regina did a quick inventory of the rooms downstairs, noticing the blonde’s red jacket hanging haphazardly from the couch’s back. Quickly turning towards the stairs and climbing them up as quickly as she could, she opened the main bedroom door in one single movement. “Emma, did something happened? I lost you while talking to Mal and Ruby told me she had seen you….”

She halted at the sight that stared back at her in the silver-like light that bathed the room thanks to the uncovered windows. Seated at the room’s bed and surrounded by a handful of clothes and one single worn out bag Emma looked back at her, her hands a flurry as she picked tank top after tank top and fold it just as quickly. Her hands going slack, the blonde woman halted at Regina’s entrance, her knuckles turning white as she tightened her grasp on the fabric once again as she took on the brunette’s figure.

“I’m leaving.” She said in a shaky, jerky voice, one Regina had been ages since she had last heard it.

“Leaving?” Regina could feel her heart crushing behind the weight of the other woman’s words and for a moment she felt her head swaying just as she followed Emma’s actions with her eyes. “Wh… Has something happened? Is everything okay?”

“I’ve realized that this is not a good idea. I… I need to leave, you won’t…”

The rest of her words were lost but Regina saw the shame on her green eyes just as she turned towards the next piece of clothing, pale face whiter than ever, tendons on her neck protruding every time she tried to swallow.

“Is this because of Mal?” She finally asked after a few more seconds. She had seen the way Emma had stared at the other woman when she had approached the table they were in and even if they had been in fact in a date and Mal had indeed interrupted them, Regina had let Mal indulge her in a conversation considering how long it had been since they had last seen each other. Emma, however, hadn’t been as responsive as Regina to Mal’s words and she could remember the almost somber look that had crossed over the blonde’s eyes as both Mal and herself started to talk “Emma?”

“I don’t want to make you pretend that you care about me.”

The sentence was uttered in such a soft, broken voice Regina almost didn’t hear it but, nevertheless, she did and as she could feel an almost ancient pain surging from within her chest at the blonde’s words she held her breath and inwardly counted to ten before moving closer to the bed, circling it until she was in front of Emma’s still seated form.

Crouching in front of Emma, Regina rose her hands, quickly finding the blonde’s. Stroking the knuckles with her thumbs, the older woman eyed Emma until she could do nothing but stare back at her, red rimming her eyes as well as her cheeks.

“I’m here.” The brunette whispered in a soft, even voice. She was smiling slightly at Emma, her eyes shining in the darkened room. “You know I’m here.”

Emma nodded slowly at her words, her chest heaving beneath her shirt. Regina rose her right hand and pressed her fingers against her sternum, guiding the blonde’s breathing.

“I’m not going to go anywhere, or leave you, by talking to someone I once knew.” Regina continued, looking at Emma’s eyes, at the way they narrowed. She could feel her knees protesting due to the uncomfortable position she was as well as the feel of the cold, clammy feel of Emma’s skin beneath her fingertips. She could feel as well the remorse on Emma’s posture, on the way her fingers quickly loosened their grip on the tank top she had been folding mere minutes before. “I won’t lie to you, I will probably see her again, and talk to her and that won’t mean that I won’t be back to be with you. It won’t never mean that.”

Emma’s breathing had turned even more swallow as Regina spoke but once she stopped talking nothing else was heard for the longest of times as the brunette kept caressing the younger woman’s chest, her other hand drawing circles on the back of Emma’s left. That’s why when the blonde finally spoke, voice rough, Regina sighed, alleviated to hear something else than just silence.

“I know that.”

Regina nodded, waiting for Emma to keep talking.

“I know that.” The blonde repeated for a second time, raising her hands, letting the tank top finally fall at her feet, in front of Regina’s knees. Grasping the brunette’s wrists, she softly guided them until she could caress them softly, her eyes never leaving Regina’s. “I know that it shouldn’t… that I shouldn’t think… that I shouldn’t doubt. Because I trust you.”

“Perhaps is time for us to talk about that.” Regina answered, softly freeing her hands from Emma’s loose grasp and grazing the blonde’s cheek with her left, following the line-like shadows that left the blonde’s tresses on her skin. “And to see what we can do about it but Emma?” The blonde rose her chin, eyes swimming in unshed tears that began to spill from the corner of her eyes. Quickly kissing them away the brunette rose and sat on Emma’s side before gently speaking again. “You are not a game for me, a mere pastime for me to use, nor someone I won’t miss. You know that. You are important just being who you are. Who I talk with won’t ever dismiss that nor what I feel for you.”

Emma nodded, closing her eyes as Regina slowly encircled her in an awkward half-hug, her height differences noticeable on the angle on her arm, a detail they both saw and which quickly made them smile, as fragile as it felt.

“Don’t even dare to say what you are thinking Miss Swan.”

“I can’t promise I won’t Madam Mayor.”


End file.
